Algebra D
by Silent Angel
Summary: Three girls end up in Middle-Earth by some strange stroke of luck. Or is it? Is there something far more threatening behind the scheme of things... There is no character death, per say. Ditzyness, OOCness, and love. You are warned.
1. The Fellowship of the Newcomers

This is a Mary-Sue parody. *evil laugh* You're right, I used the title to trick you! *cough* Ummm, actually it's an experiment, but ah well. Remind me to change this authors note when I add the next chapter, ya? Well, Bye then! Remember to read and review!

************************************************************************

"Oof!" 

Legolas groaned and rolled the heavy object that had just fallen on him to the side. To his surprise, the object also groaned. Looking closer, he realized that it was actually a human girl. He frowned and pulled her into a sitting position, noting the strange material her clothing was made of. A few feet away he heard a similar moan. Glancing over confirmed his suspicions-another girl was rising to her feet and looking around warily. 

"Akki? Where are you?" 

Legolas coughed, and the girl spun around. She too was wearing the strange material, which made a '_trenchcoat__…' that flared out impressively in the slight wind her spin had caused. She stared at him, her eyes widening. At the same time he felt his heart falter. She was amazing, with black hair and eyes the colour of blood… Legolas shook his head violently. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly thinking such strange thoughts? He looked back down at the unconscious girl in his arms. She too was beautiful with hair that was a dark red. "Who are you?" he murmured, gazing at her. _

"I'm Seira. That's Akki."

Legolas glanced up sharply, surprised the other _'maiden…' _had heard him. He stood, still supporting the one called 'Akki'.

"Where have you two come from?"

This time Seira did not answer. She seemed to be thinking about something. Finally she said, slowly, "I think… we must've… used a portal of some sort. If we really are, that is."

"Are what?"

Once again she hesitated, then walked over and peered up at him. "Are you Legolas? The prince of Mirkwood?" 

Legolas was struck once more by her beauty, then shook his head at the thought; she immediately backed off, looking disappointed. Noticing this, he quickly nodded. "Yes, I am. How do you know me? I wouldn't think I am that fam" 

He was cut off by a groan as the girl in his arms turned and mumbled something. Seira sighed. "Here, I'll take her." She pulled Akki over and promptly dropped her, muttering about girls who were smart enough to figure out how to get to Middle-Earth, but not smart enough not to get knocked unconscious. Legolas was about to protest at this lack of care when Seira slapped her hands over Akki's nose and mouth and pushed down. Fascinated, he watched as Akki started twitching.

"Should you-" He was cut off again as Akki's gray eyes snapped open and she started shrieking. 

"Damn it D-chan! If you're gonna try to kill me at least give me a chance! I was sleeping!" She paused for breath, then stopped short. "Ei-Seira? Are we…" Seira nodded. "Yes! Yeah! Hahahaha! See? I told ya I'd get us here! Nothing can stop the almighty Co-Akki once she gets an idea!" She continued in this way for several minutes while Seira _'sweatdropped…'._ Finally Akki ran out of breath again and took the chance to look around more. She turned and stared. Legolas shifted uncomfortably; he was not used to being so obviously stared at, and he was sure he should be getting back to the rest of the fellowship soon; he had said he'd only be gone a few minutes.

"Akki, that's Legolas. You… fell on him." Seira seemed to be trying to avoid laughing, although she couldn't prevent a snicker from breaking through. Akki, however, had gone ashen. She glanced back desperately at Legolas. 

"I didn't, did I?" He nodded and her face fell. (Not literally of course. That would be just weird.) "Oh. I'm… I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. I was writing the Mary-Sue and I figured I would end up in Middle-Earth, but I didn't think about where or anything because it just seemed like if I was a Mary-Sue I would be perfect and I couldn't do anything embarrassing like that and" She looked so anxious for some sign of forgiveness that Legolas laughed. 

"It's fine. You did no harm." Now his tone turned serious. "But I'm afraid I must leave. I was with… friends and I was only to be gone for a few minutes." He turned, expecting some protest. What he did not expect was…

"Wait! You're going to destroy the ring, aren't you? Yeah, you are. Where are we right now? Probably just left Rivendell…" He turned back and stared. She was nodding to herself. "And I don't think there's anywhere like this after Moria, and we're certainly not in the Chara-Ca-the-the mountain place, so ow! What was that for?" 

  
Seira had stepped on Akki's foot. "No one's supposed to know about the quest. Do you want to get us killed?" she whispered.

Unfortunately, her warning came too late. Legolas narrowed his eyes and seized Akki's wrist. "What did you say?" 

On Akki's behalf, she at least had the sense to look frightened; however, she either did not have enough sense to attempt an escape, or was too afraid to. Whichever case may be true, this, and her lack of words, is most likely what saved the pair. Legolas, unsure of what to do, also grabbed Seira and led them back to the Fellowship's camp.

Aragorn frowned. "As much as I hate to do this, they could be spies of Sauron. KILL THEM!!!!" Legolas could see his friend straining against something, but there was no time to notice as he was once more victim to a girl falling on top of him. 

Once more he said 'Oof!'.

This time the girl was not knocked unconscious. She quickly rose to her feet and looked around wildly then smiled and giggled. "Oh my gosh! You guys are like here too! Wow! That is like soooo cool!" 

Akki and Seira glanced hesitantly at each other. "Ummm… Ra" Akki coughed. "I mean Beatrix?" The blonde nodded, her bluver (A/N: that's blue-silver mixed together! It's my colour so don't make fun of it!) eyes watering with joy. Akki quickly backed away until she was behind Seira, who was also looking rather unpleased.

"So… Beatrix. How did"

Beatrix turned and hugged Seira, cutting her off effectively, since without air, you cannot speak. "You wouldn't believe it Seira! I was like walking through the woods one day? And it was like right now." She gasped, covering her mouth as if _'she had just said some great revelation…'._

Legolas once again shook his head, but before the first thought had left, another entered. _'Personally, I've always thought that it looked like they were catching bugs in their mouth when they did that. Ya know?' Legolas whipped his head around wildly, attempting to find the source of the voice. He saw no one except the fellowship and the three girls. 'We have to get rid of them,' he thought. Then he remembered. Hadn't Aragorn mentioned killing them? He had at first thought the command a bit harsh, but with this new threat… "Aragorn?"_

The ranger glanced over.

"You said to kill them?" 

Aragorn once more seemed to be struggling with himself, but this time it seemed he was against only himself, and not the _'outside force that seemed to have appeared…'. Legolas didn't argue. The voice that was not his own was correct. It was like some outside force was controlling their minds and bodies. Finally Aragorn managed to grit out, "Yes." He bit his lip, but it was too late. "KILL THEM!!!!" _

The girls jumped at this outburst. Seira, apparently the most sane of the company, held up her hands and began speaking quickly yet quietly. "We don't mean any harm. We can see the future and know of your quest. Killing us would deal a great blow to your assets." 

The other two girls blinked, then Akki seemed to pick up on the idea and continued. "You see, we have books that tell us of what's going to happen and… I read them so that's why I knew about the ow!" Not for the last time, Seira had dug her heel into Akki's toe to prevent any more words from spilling out. Akki finally settled for simply glaring at her partner, both too busy watching Beatrix for signs of comprehension. They never came.

Instead, the blonde haired, bluver eyed beauty sauntered up to Boromir, twirling her hair absentmindedly. "So Boromir… you're like, one of the boys? And you have like, a sword?" 

Boromir nodded. Legolas expected him to protest against the idiocy of this comment, but instead he merely smiled. "We will not kill them. They have done no wrong." 

The rest of the fellowship was shocked. To hear Boromir accept this idiot for a quest such as the one they were one was worrisome. What strange power was it that could change a person so completely in just a few seconds? Still, Legolas couldn't help but be relieved that the other to girls would be protected by that statement as well. Glancing to his left, he noticed Gimli staring at the red haired newcomer. 

"Her name is Akki, correct?" 

Legolas nodded. 

"There's something about her…" Gimli left, leaving his friend thoroughly confused. A quick look at the hobbits proved that they had no more idea than he. What was happening to them? 


	2. Reverted and Back Again

AHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT's insane! *bangs head against door* I just had to get the one scene in and everything just wouldn't let me alone… Arg… Oh yes, and read and review.

(PS-If the writing sudden;y changes, it's because I've been reading the Silmarillion. Or is it Silmarrillion? *shrug* Not enough energy to look.)

Chapter 2

"So where are we going again?" Legolas groaned. Akki and Seira were in front with Gandalf, leaving him alone with Beatrix. He did not appreciate this turn of events. He glanced wistfully at Seira before once again explaining to the blonde, "We are on a quest (this he said slowly as not to confuse her) to destroy an evil power." Beatrix stared up at him in wonder, a flicker of comprehension passing over her face before disappearing with a simple 'oh'.

Gandalf was having similar problems with Akki. 

"Can you teach me how to use that? I mean, I know I don't even really belong-ow-what I meant to say is that-ow-stop it Seira! I just wanna learn magic!"

Seira rolled her eyes and glared at her friend. 

"We're here to help and not be killed. We are NOT supposed to be annoying wizards."

Akki smirked. "Shows how much you know. Gandalf is an ISTARI." She beamed up at said Istari who, sharing Legolas's sentiments, groaned. She frowned, as if realizing how incredibly annoying she was being. She closed her eyes briefly. When they opened once more, Gandalf had a slightly glazed look in his eyes. The look lasted for almost a minute then disappeared. He smiled down at the young Mary Sue. She smiled back, glad he was no longer annoyed, and hopped over to Gimli.

"Hi Gimli! You're a dwarf. You guys are pretty cool so far in the Silmarrillion. Is that how it's said?" She winced as her words waved back over her. She could see the spelling, indicating that it was spelt wrong also. "Jeez. I need to learn how to spell, don't I. So how're you?"

Gimli stared. She was beautiful, but talked so… much! He couldn't believe any person could possibly talk as incessantly as Akki.

"Fine? Good. Me too. Ya know, I read a story where you where paired up with this girl named Lina Holling. In the story you two had sex and you were supposed to be really go-oo-uh-um-I didn't say any of that, all right? Heh… I think I'll go talk to Frodo." She grinned. "I wonder if he'd let me hold the ring? I've always wondered if I'd be able to resist it's power… It's so shiny…" 

Gimli breathed a sigh of relief as Akki wandered over to her new victim with a strange swaying drunken saunter. He'd heard Seira muttering about imitating sparrows earlier, and, recalling this, wondered not for the last time what sparrow meant to them.

Meanwhile, Seira was watching as Beatrix became increasingly more annoying. Finally, against common sense, she pulled the teen over. 

"Beatrix! You've got to stop acting like this! I know you wanted to play an amazingly stupid character, but you're getting on everybody's nerves!"

  
Beatrix stared blankly.

"Beatrix? R-eatrix?" Seira frowned. Why couldn't she say the girl's real name? "A-eatrix?" She couldn't even say her nicknames! Worried, she walked over to Akki, Beatrix in tow. "C-Akki, have you noticed that we can't say our real names?"

Akki sighed. She had been so close to getting that ring! If only she could just touch it…

"Akki?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. Ummm… Well, that's obvious, isn't it? In stories your real name gives some sort of power over you or something. Names are powerful like that. I guess that's why Jack is always complaining about not being called 'captain'. In anycase, whatever brought us here is probably making sure we can't have our names used to do anything bad."

"But Akki, I can't even say Beatrix's nicknames!"

Akki frowned and tried. "A-eatrix." She paused. "You know, that's pretty awesome. Wonder what your name sounds like… "D-chaira." She blinked. "I can say most of it… That's no fun…"

Seira rolled her eyes and shook her head, causing Akki to glare at her. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice D-chan!" She paused, amazed. "D-chan. Elvish Vamp. A-eatrix." Both girls sighed. Apparently R-eatrix's name was never going to come out. The girl in question merely looked around blankly. "You know, I'm starting to think that being Mary Sues isn't as fun as it's cracked up to be. Can't even call people by other names. What's next? Legolas kisses you?"

Seira glared, which she seemed to enjoy doing, but was cut off by a face appearing in front of her. And a mouth appearing on hers. For a second she froze, dazed, but the moment didn't last long, as it was only a mere second. Growling, she pushed him away, oblivious as to who it was until she heard Akki's evil laughter.

"Behold! I have earned the power of the infamous Mary Sue! My word is law! All shall bow down before me!"

Seira found herself beginning to bow. "What the!" she exclaimed. No one else understood what this saying meant, but all except Beatrix heartily agreed. "Corey! What the hell are you doing!" 

Everyone stared. The second the name had been spoken, they were suddenly released, and the girl in question began glowing. 

"Seira? You said my name… I'd forgotten it…" The glow began to fade, and Gimli gasped. Before him stood a girl whose long brown hair with blonde streaks running through it was a far cry from the earlier red. Her previously green eyes were now brown as well, and she was wearing pants with a white shirt. Yet strangely enough she remained beautiful. He turned to Aragorn, who was watching her with a critical eye.

"What should we do?" Sam asked; it was the question all were thinking, but unwilling to admit their puzzlement. 

The ranger continued to watch the girl. She was staring at her surroundings as if she had never seen them before. After a few moments he strode up to her. "What is your name?"

She peered up at him fearfully. "Ak-I mean Corey."

"How did you come into being from the other?"

"I, well… I don't really know. I just… I was at my computer and then boom. I was here. At first it was really great-I looked how I'd always wanted to and I could see Middle-Earth and travel with the Fellowship of the Ring…" she trailed off happily. Then it was as if a shadow had passed over her heart. Her faint smile faded completely and her aura was dark. "But it started to get blurry. I'd be here, and then I wouldn't be. I'd see Gandalf when I called him an Istari, then I wouldn't know what was going on until I was over at Gimli." She thought for a moment. "No, I guess that's not right. I could see, but it was weird. Everyone was blurry a lot of the time." Her head tilted towards the hobbits. "Except you. You all seemed exactly as you should be. Aragorn wasn't bad either, but Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir… It was like looking at you from someone else's glasses! Really, it's like those Mary Sue parodies. Like the out of character ones are all trying to revert back to their normal behavior, but keep getting forced out and we must have something to do with it because we're Mary Sues and"

Beatrix stepped out of Boromir's embrace. "We can't," she whispered breathlessly. 

Corey stared. When had this happened? The rest of the fellowship seemed to be thinking the same. Then it happened: Legolas kissed Seira again. Corey could see the characters blurring in front of her again. No one else noticed the poor teenager being assaulted by Legolas however, as Beatrix's scene had continued. 

"My father will be so terribly angry though! We mustn't!" she exclaimed, turning away.

Boromir pulled her back and growled, "But we must. For without you my life would be as meaningless as a rose fading under an empty sky." Beatrix's eyes sparkled, and she began to speak, but new words came forth from her beloved in a strange tone of voice. "Although, that would actually be quite meaningful, as the rose is symbolic of-I love you, my fair Beatrix." Beatrix threw herself into his arms, missing his mutter of 'My life for you' in that strange tone of voice. 

Suddenly a familiar glow filled the clearing. When it passed, Akki stood once more next to Gimli, and Boromir was beside them rather than Beatrix. Legolas too had reverted to his normal state, and Seira was mouthing 'thank god' repeatedly. "That's Eru here ya know."

Seira glared at her friend, who snerked. She frowned. "What kind of evil laugh is that?" she questioned dutifully. All would have gone well had Boromir not seen Akki glance at him and smirk. 

Several moves later she was cowering behind a dwarf. In the excitement, no one noticed Beatrix's own smirk as she slipped off into the woods.


	3. Three's Too Much Already

Author's Note: Hi! If you've been reading this, and are worried about the change in name, it's an experiment of mine, and the original will return with the next chapter. Fear not! *evil laughter in background* And remember, there will be no character death in this story. At all. Even of the 'Sues. Now in the sequel? *smirk* Of course.

Read and review please!

Chapter 3

 Through use of plotholes Akki had decided to start experimenting with, the fellowship was now in Moria almost a month ealier than they had expected. For this the Fellowship was grateful, as only Boromir could stand Beatrix now. She had changed throughout their short journey. She was now more annoying than was thought humanly possible which, as Akki pointed out, was quite possible as she was not human. She was a Mary-Sue.

Unfortunately, much worse was yet to come. 

It was their first night in Moria, and Akki was sound asleep. She had discovered that using her 'Sue powers drained her energy, unlike in the various stories she had read. No one was too very much upset at this, as Beatrix was enough to handle, although Akki could be useful when Beatrix went too far. Which was the case now, and why Legolas was shaking the red-haired 'Sue. 

"Akki! Wake-up!" 

She mumbled something and curled up against him.

"Akki!" The prince thought for a moment. "You must wake-up! Frodo wants to give the ring to you!" By now it was a very well known fact that the girl coveted the one ring. In her words, it was 'so very shiny'. Sure enough, this slight lie brought her to her feet instantly. 

"Really? I knew it! I just-" She glanced around, confused. "Frodo isn't here," she stated, glaring accusingly at the elf, who rolled his eyes.

"It's Beatrix. She's decided to go after him. He's about to propose." When this sparked no reaction, he added, "With the one ring."

There has never been a better time in the hundred meter dash. In less than a second, Frodo was snatched away from the bluver-eyed 'Sue and tossed some feet away. 

Beatrix glared slightly. "What do you want?"

Blinking, Akki took in the sight of a Beatrix that seemed to have some brains. Said brains appeared to be figuring out the easiest way to end Akki's life. Finally she realized some response was expected, and looked back at Frodo. He was unconscious, and the rest of the fellowship seemed to be in hiding. They had learned to stay away from the 'Sues when they were fighting, so there came no help against this new Beatrix. "You can't have Frodo. You've got Boromir."

"But you've got Legolas and Gimli? Why can't I have Boromir and Frodo?"

"Because! I don't 'have' Legolas. I'm merely saving him until Seira realizes she wants him, at which point I'll let her have her have her wicked way with him." She ignored the muffled sounds of protest from behind her. "A'sides. The ring's just so pretty… and shiny… And gold…" 

"Beatrix, please accept"

"NO! What did I just tell you!" Akki's breathing sped up as she attempted gain control of the poor ringbearer. "You cannot have Frodo!"

If Akki hadn't closed her eyes to concentrate more fully on the battle for Frodo's will, she might have noticed how Beatrix's eyes narrowed. And, had she not been concentrating so much, she might have heard Beatrix's whisper. As it was, the words fell on deaf ears. Akki opened her eyes to stare at Frodo. He was blurring again, the mockery Beatrix had made fighting to dominate the original hobbit. Akki frowned and pushed as much energy as she could into the small being.   
  


Suddenly Frodo screamed. The other will disappeared, leaving the hobbit to deal with the sudden burst of energy that flew unhindered into his body. His eyes snapped open, unseeing, and for a second his entire being glowed with a light not unlike the one that had once enveloped Akki. 

For her part, Akki collapsed as the Shire hobbit's glowed slowly faded.

"Akki!" Seira ran over to her friend, glaring at Beatrix. "What did you do to her?"

Beatrix's lower lip trembled. "I-I-I don't know! I just wanted him to marry me! Then we could live happily ever after and have little hobbit children!" she wailed. Boromir strode over and led his crying princess away, the others staring after in disgust. 

"She disturbs me." Aragorn whispered, helping Frodo to his feet. "Are you well, little one?" 

  
Frodo nodded, but would not speak. As this happened, Akki's eyes fluttered open. The girl shuddered. She had seen… something. Something terrible. 

"Are you too well?" Gimli asked, giving her the support she needed to stand.

"Yes." 

Gimli glanced sharply at the girl who'd somehow begun to fascinate him over the past few days. It was unusually for her to allow an answer to be less than ten words long, and that was a rare occurance indeed. However, as she smiled gratefully at him, he shrugged and accounted the silence to the amount of energy she had spent. "I'm glad," he said, one corner of his mouth tipping up in response.

'The stars shone black at her arrival. With stripes. On the stars, not the arrival.' A giggle interrupted the moment with a new set of words. Seira glanced suspiciously at Akki, who was glancing at Beatrix. Beatrix appeared not to have heard anything, but Akki continued to stare until she heard a yelp from the other side of the room. 

"Get the hell off me!"

The fellowship's eyes widened. Another? That… couldn't be. Three, or two since Seira was very quiet, were bad enough, but to add another.

"Hi guys! Guess what? I found this story online and it's so cool! I can't believe you actually managed it! It took me forever to get in though. You wouldn't believe how much work goes into it." As she spoke, her bluver hair swished about, perfectly accenting her pale blue, starry eyes. She was a Mary-Sue of the worst sort-kind and smart with a perfect figure.

Seira backed away in horror. All four friends were there now. She crossed her fingers and prayed that Mindi would be sensible enough to also be a quiet 'Sue. 

"Oh yeah, by the way, I'm going by the name Elenëar. It means 'star sea' in Akki's book and it sounds so cool!"

Elenëar chattered happily on to Frodo, who seemed pleased at her appearance. Seira groaned. 

"Why me?" she muttered as she wandered off into a passageway leading from the hall. No answer came from the stone around her. Several feet away, Akki watched her friend leave to quite possibly get lost. After a second's thought she grabbed Legolas' hand and tugged him along with Gimli after Seira. Had she been thinking along her usual train of thought, she might have attempted to bring Frodo as well. Unfortunately, she wasn't and so he was left with Beatrix and Elenëar, with only three hobbits, two men, and an istari to protect him. All were canon characters. All were susceptible to the power of the 'Sue. 

For Akki's sake, try to remember she was attempting to save her friend from becoming eternally lost. She was trying to do good. She wasn't smart enough yet.


	4. The Remaking of the Fellowship

Legolas Gimli and Boromir Die Chapter Three  
  
"Hello? D-chan? Ack!" shrieked Akki as she managed to trip over something. "What is it?" she asked in a strange tone of voice. Legolas sighed. In the pitch black of Moria even he couldn't see. Since he suspected she knew this, one had to wonder why she bothered asking. Gimli, on the other hand, felt a need to answer Legolas's unvoiced question as he walked over it.  
  
"It's blood." He stopped and tried to take back the comment, but it was too late. Legolas had fallen over laughing. Unfortunately for the elf, he landed on whatever everyone was hitting. "I hope it's not Chris's blood." He pushed himself up, feeling quite confused. Then he heard it. From a few feet away there was a quiet snickering. It sound like Seira. With a smirk he got up and whispered something to Akki, who in turn whipered something to Gimli. A slight glaze passed over the canon characters' eyes and the dwarf spoke.  
  
"Fair Akki, while your amazingly beautiful red hair and grey eyes captivate the mind, I cannot ignore your companion, Seira. Even as a minion of yours, she has unsurpassed beauty with her red eyes that are so awe inspiring."  
  
Now it was Legolas's turn. "Nor can I pretend that my heart does not grow jealous at the thought that she and I might one day part. For without her my life would be-"  
  
There was another shriek and the sound of of someone running past them.  
  
"That went well." All agreed with the 'Sue.  
  
*** Beatrix smirked. Without Akki, there was no one else who would have stopped her from taking the ring. After all, everyone else thought she only wanted to marry the hobbit, making use of the ring only because it was the only ring around. In her mind though, hobbits are disgusting. How could anyone ever think she wanted to marry one? She glanced down, gently caressing the ring that now lay on its chain around her neck. She would have liked to wear it, but to do so would put her at risk to be captured by Sauron. It would be no good to her if she became like Gullom had-slave to another's will. She started walking again, disappearibg into darkness after Gandalf. Behind her lay a pale, unconsious Frodo.  
  
*** Eleanor picked her way through the darkness of Moria. If only Akki hadn't left... She could have used her knowladge of 'Sue powers. And of the Silmarillion. The bluver haired, blue eyed 'Sue hadn't exactly read all the way through it. Really, she hadn't read more than a few names. After all, why bother to read something when you had friends who would so willingly hand the information over? If only Akki hadn't gone after Seira... With this thought in mind, Eleanor continued on towards what she hoped would be the end of the caves.  
  
*** Seira burst into the room they had last been in and scanned the area, using her powers for the second time to bring some light to the room. No one was there. She frowned. Was she in the wrong room? How could this have happened? Then she noticed Frodo. She rushed over, closely followed by Akki, Legolas, and Gimli. Seira knelt next to the hobbit, shaken.  
  
"Is he all right? Where's everyone else?" Everyone jumped at Akki's outburst. It was only then that they realized how quiet the room was. If anyone else was nearby, they should have been able to hear them. It was then that Gimli noticed what else was missing.  
  
"The ring. One of our number has stolen it and most likely killed the rest." For a moment he thought to blame Akki for removing he and Legolas so they could not have helped, but stopped. If the others were slain so easily, how could they have made a difference. But the powers Akki possessed... He glanced at the 'Sue who had once more grown serious.  
  
"What if it wasn't just one person? What if they all did this?" She shook her head quickly. "Not of their own free will obviously. In the Lord if the Rings trilogy the only one-and they have a right to know, Seira-who ever even thought about betraying the fellowship was Boromir, and he was possessed by the ring. Frodo said the ring is trechorous, and that proves it." She paused, staring mournfully at the place on Frodo's throat the trinket should have been laying. "Still, I don't think the ring's powerful enough to completely convert one of the canonical elements of the story."  
  
"Which means it was Eleanor."  
  
Legolas and Gimli nodded at Seira's conclusion. Eleanor was the last one to arrive.  
  
"What about Beatrix? Eleanor didn't seem interested in the ring, but you know that Beatrix wants it! Why do you think Legolas had to wake me this morning?" Akki exclaimed.  
  
"Akki," Seira said patiently. "No offense to the person playing her, but Beatrix doesn't have enough brains to do anything like what you're saying. That'd take planning. Do you have enough energy to make a plot hole?"  
  
Akki nodded, still glaring at the ground. Silently a twirling mass of energy appeared, through the center of which Lothlorien could be seen. Legolas quickly hoisted Frodo over his shoulder and ran through, followed by Gimli, then finally Seira. With a sigh, Akki turned to look at her surroundings. In the glow she could make out pillars towering above her, intricate patterns carved into all of them. A glance through the portal revieled the remains of the fellowship running through the forest. Their forms were already hard to make out. The portal closed. Akki smiled and created another portal, one that lead her into the room where the others would soon be held up in if her theory was correct. After all, no one else had figured how to make plotholes. That was her specialty.  
  
*sweatdrop* I know this chapters kind of... okay, really short, but there'll be another one coming out soon. Very soon. Like in the next week or two if school allows. Or maybe I'll just wait to post this until I've got the next chapter all written out... Like anyone cares besides the people inserted in this thing. Ah well. Write for yourself and all. 


	5. A Girl in the Dark

Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir Die Chapter Five  
  
The room was quiet, and none expected to find any living beings in it. A dwarf left over from the tradgeties that befell the mines would be dead by now, and any of the fell creatures that inhabited the halls would have rushed out to meet them, which is why they were so surprised to find the human.  
  
She wasn't harmed as far as they could tell. She was resting in the corner of the room, only the slightest flicker of her eyes as they entered revealing that she was still alive.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The girl said nothing, but braced herself against the wall and slid up until she stood, swaying. Frodo's eyes widened. She had a hole in her side that was still oozing gore. Gandalf noted how pale she was; Aragorn was already moving to aid her. She made a feeble attempt to push him away, but only succeeded in almost collapsing. Behind them the drums were beating louder yet.  
  
"Don't move. We shall help you." Aragorn looked to Gandalf. "She's lost more blood than most could and still stand. Still, she won't be able to for long. We should make haste to Lothlorien. The Lady of the Wood may be able to heal her. If not, even some fresh air should do some good if she can last to see it." Gandalf nodded. There was nothing for them to do here. Soon they would be overwealmed. Their only choice was to run.  
  
"Go. I will hold them back for as long as I can."  
  
As the fellowship ran, they knew not of the terrible danger they were avoiding by leaving that much earlier. Lithel knew as well, and was glad the choice of Gandalf's fate would be out of her hands. Perhaps this would speed them up until the orcs that would kill Boromir wouldn't be-she shook her head. No matter what, she couldn't interfere with character deaths. That would destroy the timeline. She frowned as Aragorn picked her up in order to run faster. Should Boromir live, Frodo wouldn't be alone on the journey to Mount Doom. The battle of Helm's Deep would never happen. Rohan would fall to Saruman without their leader. Minis Tirith would fall. Most of all, the ring would not be thrown in. Were the two hobbits not alone, they would have never needed Gollum, and without Gollum, Frodo would have kept the ring. For the first time it dawned on her how much was really at stake. She glanced at 'Frodo' and glared slightly, although her stringy brown hair hid it from Beatrix. What was the 'Sue planning? Lithel coughed, wishing her powers had allowed that she simply look and act as if she were dying, not that she actually was.  
  
"Anything, my precious. We does anything for the precious," she whispered.  
  
Aragorn cocked his head, but heard nothing more. With the added worry of being followed by the being Legolas had mentioned at the council, he hurried across the bridge.  
  
Suddenly Gandalf came flying after them crying, "Run! He draws near!"  
  
Pippen could see the exit now, so chanced a look behind him. It was monstrous. A living shadow lit with fire. He cried out and scrambled out as Gandalf finally caught up with them. The others burst out into sunlight, blinking and stumbling, but still not ceasing in their running.  
  
Aragorn shifted Lithel. She was whimpering something.  
  
"What? We can't stop. It will be night soon, and they will not be stayed for long."  
  
"Gandalf. He has to become Gandalf the White."  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened. What did she mean by Gandalf the White?  
  
"He has to fight the Balrog. He's got to fall into the shadow and come out brighter than ever." By now Lithel was only half conscious. She tried to awaken her powers, but it was getting so hard to concentrate. She just wanted to sleep.  
  
Aragorn sighed as the girl finally stopped struggling. Why did she think Gandalf needed to fight the Balrog. Aragorn respected the Istari deeply, but even he could not defeat such a being. The ranger glanced ahead, ignoring the nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong with everything. They were almost in the woods now, and there they would stop for the night.  
  
'Someone else should be with us.' But who? Who could be missing? After all, the fellowship was created to have seven, as that was considered to be the luckiest of all numbers. There were nine riders though. There should be nine-no! Only seven were to be in the fellowship, now eight for as long as this girl remained. 'Why can I not keep my thoughts from straying?'  
  
"Aragorn? I will take her."  
  
Strider gratefully handled his burden to the Stewart of Gondor. "Thank you, my friend. She-" 'Don't tell him anything. Please!' "She grows heavy. I fear she has not much longer."  
  
"We are here."  
  
Sam gazed around at the forest. It was so. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Sam glanced sharply at Frodo. His master had been acting strangely since. he couldn't remember exactly, but it was sometime in Moria. Once or twice he had caught the hobbit curling his lip in disgust when looking at any of the hobbits. Sam shook his head and gazed back up to the treetops. Surely someone was supposed to be telling him what all these trees were called. They were sure to have some enchanting name, as all things elvish in nature did.  
  
"You like them? I. never thought I'd... see something like this before." Lithel whispered with a small smile.  
  
Sam trotted over to Boromir, watching the newly awoken girl. Somehow he trusted her. He trusted her more then his Frodo.  
  
"Boromir, I can walk of my own power again. Please, put me down."  
  
Boromir stared. How had she known his name? She blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, m'lord. I had forgotten that I wasn't to call such authority by their name as such."  
  
The steward nodded. She must have lived under his father's rule. Why did he not recognize her then?  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're in no state to be walking about on your own m'lady." Sam offered when she was not released, and Boromir made no move to give explanation. The man stiffened and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"He is correct. My apologies for not saying so myself. My mind wanders much as of late." It was true, although most of the wandering done was not in search of answers, but in longing for the ring. In some part of his mind, he knew the ring could only bring destruction, but it called to him so.  
  
"It is forgiven m'lord steward." 'Although,' she fumed silently, 'I'd really much rather you put me down. I can't talk with you here.'  
  
"Halt!"  
  
The company froze, finding themselves face to face with an elf aiming his arrow at them. Quickly, several others surrounded the party.  
  
"What purpose do you have for being here?"  
  
"We seek refuge and council with the Lady of the Wood. One of our number has been injured in our journey here, and will need your services if you will provide them."  
  
Lithel surveyed the situation. Despite Aragorn's words, the elf didn't seem to be willing to do as Haldir had. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she pushed herself out of Boromir's hold, immediately collapsing.  
  
"Lady!"  
  
She ignored Boromir's exclamation and struggled to stand, being careful not to use what little powers had been recovered throughout the day. She staggered over to the elf.  
  
"Do you. know Haldir?" She was careful to keep her voice hoarse and weak, so 'Frodo' would have no reason to be suspicious of her whispering. "He or another of you will most likely have found four persons. Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and one that appears identical to him." She glanced at 'Frodo'. "He would have been weak, in need of healing."  
  
The elf looked at her, eyes wide. "How-" She shook her head slightly, biting her lip. He tried again, more softly this time, making sure to be loud enough at first so that the rest could hear him. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize speaking at such a level would pain you. Your wounds must be quite serious to affect you so." He began to whisper. "How do you know of them?"  
  
"I was once traveling with them. You need not fear. the others." she grasped her side. It was burning again, a sign that the power she was using to heal it was gone, and what had begun as a disguise was once more becoming reality. "They- are being- controlled by one- among them. They have no- quarrel with you." She started to sway. "Just-please-take-with ." Having used the last of her energy, she collapsed. The elf caught her and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Do not worry. I will take care of you as well as your companions."  
  
She smiled weakly and shut her eyes. "My name. It's Lithel. Please," she murmered, opening her eyes slightly. "call me that." The green eyes closed once more and she turned in towards him, subconsciously seeking his warmth. He gazed down, surprised at the turn his watch had taken.  
  
"Farothor, Lithel. My name is Farathor."  
  
So. Yeah, I'm inserting other characters. *bows down* I beg forgiveness! I was all set to put Haldir in there when I realized, hey! Haldir wouldn't be there because they're so much earlier! So, I put him in there. The name means hunter, I think. He'll be appearing in Equal when I finally update it someday. Anyway, please read & review! Jan e! 


	6. Shadow From the Past

Chapter Five Legolas Gimli and Boromir Die with commas inserted figuratively  
  
It was dark outside. That much she could tell, but everything else was still dizzy from sleep. People were talking around her though, in her head, flitting in and out like ghosts. She rolled over, hitting someone's back and lurched back into a standing position on the other side of the bed. Why was someone in her bed? Seira crept to the other side, but didn't need to see because she remembered. She had protested against Legolas being in the same bed as her, and Gimli was an uncharted area that she would rather not go through. They had to sleep in beds together so one could prevent the other from becoming victim of Elenëar when she came, if possible. That left her with Frodo. The poor hobbit had yet to awake, although Seira was sure he was getting better. She could hear his mind now, as if that first use of her powers, such a trivial thing now, had opened up a dam and all others were pouring out.  
  
She reached out unconsciously, her mind touched Galadriel's. She frowned. Elenëar was here, it seemed. Who else would be traveling with what little remained of the fellowship? And. she-Galadriel-was uncertain about the elf who had found them. He was hiding something, but what it was had been hidden somehow from her probing mind.  
  
"Mm."  
  
Seira's whipped around, searching for the source of the noise. Nothing moved except-there. The slightest twitch came from the hobbit. 'Galadriel! He's waking up!' She hurried to where Legolas and Gimli still slept. "Legolas, Gimli! He's waking up now!" The elf was on his feet instantly, the dwarf only slightly behind him, as the bed was created with the height of the elves in mind.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn swept into the room with a fleet of elves. With them was a small girl, who seemed strangely out of place. Seira's eyes narrowed as she tried to place her. Noticing this, one of the elves bent to her level and whispered, "That is the Lady Lithêl. She is a guest here, having only recently recovered from her own injuries."  
  
Seira nodded in thanks and studied Lithêl even harder. The girl had managed to slip through the crowd until she was nearly as close as the Lord and Lady of the Wood to the former ringbearer. Seira was fascinated by the emotions flitting across Lithêl's face. She seemed so hopeful, and yet so unhappy at the same time. With a pleading look to the Lady of the Wood, she was given permission to move closer still, and did so, placing herself directly in front of Frodo's view.  
  
It was thus that the first face Frodo set his eyes on upon awakening was of a girl with brown hair cut to reach midback and dark brown-almost black- eyes. She smiled.  
  
"H-" She coughed and seemed to glance back towards Seira. The elvish Sue shook her head. No, this girl wouldn't even have noticed her, let alone bother taking another look. Perhaps the glance was meant for Gimli. It would seem odd to anyone to walk past a dwarf in these woods. The girl began again. "Do you feel well enough to walk?"  
  
The hobbit gazed up at her as she rose, extending one hand to him. Cautiously he took it and stood, although he stumbled a bit when he attempted to take a step. She quickly moved to catch him, tripping some herself, although she managed to regain her balance so quickly that it would seem nothing had ever happened. She flashed another beaming grin at him, nodding to the congregation about them. The sea of elves parted, and she knelt before him, murmuring, "I can help you to stand more easily, but you must pretend you still cannot."  
  
Confused, the hobbit nodded as she rose. Suddenly he felt lighter, as if he weren't walking on a hard surface anymore, and was instead in some sort of cloud. He gasped, and she snapped a hard look his way before pulling him gently out of the room. Holding true to his promise, he allowed himself to nearly fall several times in even that short distance.  
  
Finally they were out of hearing distance of even the elves, and wandering along the Nimrodel.  
  
"What did you wish to speak with me of?" Suddenly the weight of his body came crashing down upon Frodo. He staggered, and leaned against a nearby tree for support. The girl too seemed to have experienced some change, and was breathing heavily. He noticed too, alarmed, that blood was seeping through her shirt. "What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, and slid to the ground carefully. "Sit, Frodo."  
  
He did so automatically. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Lithêl, although you may remember me better under another name- Akki." Frodo's eyes widened. "Frodo, I don't have much time. Beatrix is pretending to be you-I'm certain of it-and I need you to tell me something before she realizes who I am. Who took the ring?"  
  
Frodo's hand darted to his throat, only to clench around open air. His brow furrowed. "It-I-I can't remember." He hung his head then peered up at her. "What happened to you? You've changed."  
  
Now she smiled wearily and hoisted herself to her feet. "I should be leaving soon. Frodo, the other Frodo, wants to continue the tale soon. The forest frightens her, I think." She started to walk away with the strange swagger the fellowship had learned to associate with the red-haired Sue. "Oh yeah," she called back. "The elves will come to find you soon. Any alone type things should be done now." Frodo stared after her retreating form. Blood was dripping a trail along the ground. There was a moment's hesitation, and Frodo struggled to his feet and followed.  
  
*** "Shimatta!"  
  
She was standing outside Moria, her fist slamming into the rock every few seconds, accentuated by a scream. Farothor watched for a few minutes before deciding to collect his charge. He stepped forward.  
  
"Lady, this will not heal your wounds any faster." He gripped her arm as it prepared to impact the rock once more and spun her around to face him. "You need to return. The Mr. Baggins that arrived with you is worrying, and will find her doppelganger soon."  
  
Lithêl glared at the elf, but allowed him to lead her away, back towards the forest.  
  
"What troubles you so?" he asked, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I-" She stopped, glancing about. "Come here." She pulled him into a small tunnel created by the roots of a tree. Finally satisfied that they were suitably hidden she sighed. As she did so, a light passed around her. Suddenly she was no longer the brown haired human he'd known, but a girl with gray eyes and short red hair. He pulled back, startled. "Wait!" He paused in his struggle to escape. "It's me, Lithêl." She pulled at a strand of her hair. "Or Akki, I suppose you could call me."  
  
"What devilry is this?"  
  
A quiet voice answered them, causing both to turn and look at Frodo in surprise. "She's not the evil. It's another one-the one who did this to me."  
  
Farothor noticed how his hand grasped a spot on his neck, though nothing seemed to be there. Similarly, Akki was gazing at the hobbit's neck. She slowly morphed back to Lithêl. "Who?"  
  
"His double. The one that came with me." Fists clenched, she turned back to Farothor. "I know who it is, but no one else will believe me. They all assume it to be Elenëar," she told him bitterly.  
  
"Who is this Elenëar? I have heard the Lady Seira speak of her with the dwarf Gimli." Farathor questioned.  
  
At the same time Frodo murmured, "I do not think it was she. It was..." His eyes were closed in concentration. Frowning, Lithêl grabbed his shoulder. Suddenly he gasped, eyes opening in pure terror. "Stay back! I won't give you it!" Lithêl shook him, but he didn't seem to recognize her, instead scrambling away.  
  
"Frodo? Frodo!" She hurried after him. "It's me! I'm not Beatrix! I-hell." Eyes narrowed, she stared after the retreating hobbit. Slowly he turned around and started back towards her. Farothor could see that his eyes were blank and lifeless. Then the unexpected happened. Both the 'Sue and the one she was controlling began shaking. A soft glow surrounded them, and Lithêl's breathing got increasingly irregular as the shaking grew stronger.  
  
"Lady?" Farothor graaped her arm, concerned and was instantly surrounded in the same light. The world went white.  
  
*** "Beatrix, please accept this ring as a token of my undying love for you."  
  
Beatrix smirked, twirling a finger about, enjoying the sight of the poor stupid hobbit stumbling about in a dizzying merry-go-round circle. "Thank you, but first I want you to die. Please do so."  
  
The hobbit, happy to do what his master commanded of him, stopped breathing, gazing up at her in adoration. Spots began dancing about him, and he was only dimly aware of Boromir taking the ring and handing it to Beatrix. She shifter to his shape and chuckled before assuming the tortured look the ringbearer should wear. For a moment Sam remained as the group traveled away from the dying hobbit, but he could do no more than glance at Frodo before his eyes fully glazed over and he too left. The only thing Frodo could think of as his vision failed him completely was how glad he was to be able to serve his master so well. Then unconsciousness arrived, and the breath he had been holding left him and a shallow breathing began as Seira ran to him.  
  
*** The world faded back into view and Farothor stumbled back, falling to the ground panting. Beside him, Frodo and Lithêl fell to their knees, also gasping for air. Farothor watched the ringbearer, finally realizing what had happened. "She possessed you."  
  
The hobbit nodded, and Lithêl, bleeding once more, answered, "All four of us can. We don't try to though. Only Beatrix. She-"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Lithêl stopped, watching Farothor curiously. Her eyes widened. She could hear it now-footsteps approaching from their right. She glanced at Frodo, who was poised to run, and shook her head. Instead, she was the one who climbed out of the tunnel, smiling weakly when she saw 'Frodo' approaching.  
  
"Where have you been Lithêl? We're ready to leave, and the Lady Galadriel has already provided us with supplies to leave this place."  
  
Lithêl limped over. "I'm sorry. I went for a walk-these woods are even more beautiful than I'd heard, words could never properly describe them-but it seems I'm not as strong as I thought, and my wound has reopened. I'm afraid I'll be of little use for the task of rowing today."  
  
'Frodo' shrugged and pulled the girl along towards the Anduin. "It's been taken care of."  
  
As the two disappeared into the distance, Farothor and the true Frodo rose up and stared after them. "We will ask for Galadriel's aid in this," said Frodo. Farothor nodded, still staring after the girl he'd begun to care about as a friend in the past few days.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if it sucks. Anyone want to beta read and keep that from happening? No? Well, read and review please! Bai bai! 


	7. The Tale of Two 'Sues

Lithêl sighed, staring into the cold, clear water, fingers pulling through and disrupting the reflected stars. Although she'd admitted that she would be unable to aid their progress for several days and had been worried that Beatrix wouldn't allow her to accompany them any further, she hadn't taken into consideration just how much power Beatrix had gained. No rowing was being done at all, but because the boats were now 'enchanted to glide through the water as if they were birds' as Galadriel had ended up putting it, they were moving at a fairly fast pace. She snorted. Poor Galadriel was probably having fits trying to figure out what possessed her to say that.  
  
"We're landing for the night!"  
  
At Boromir's cry, the boats lurched onto the shore quite suddenly, throwing everyone out and, although the Fellowship could think of no reason for this, Lithêl began laughing. Perplexed, they studied her for a few minutes before accounting it to some extreme amount of pain from her wounds and continued setting up their camp. They obviously didn't realize how terribly funny it was that Beatrix didn't have as much control as she thought. That was all right though. It might be better they not know. Only Beatrix began to have slightly more suspicious thoughts about their newest companion. Really, when she thought about it, she had no reason of keeping the girl with them.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked testily as Boromir helped Lithêl off the ground where she still lay from the fall from the boats.  
  
The girl returned her gaze with wide eyes. "I am following my lord steward until our paths part at Minis Tirith." She paused for effect. "Are you not heading in that direction? The way you have gone so far leads there, does it not?" She bowed her head. "However, as you are the obvious leader here, I will obey whatever command you bestow upon me."  
  
'Frodo' nodded, satisfied. "Indeed, it seems like our path is to Minis Tirith, but in actuality it is to Mordor to destroy the one ring, a weapon of great power, 'ere Sauron wields it against us."  
  
This was the moment she'd known was to come. Beatrix was testing her loyalties, of course, but also how she thought. Lithêl drew a deep breath and gave a sharp nod. "It's a fine goal, to be sure," she started, unable to help herself. Luckily, she'd skipped out on the pirate's accent and so it was not noticed by the imposter. "But it seems to me that if we are able to destroy this weapon"-'Frodo's' eyes were glittering as he anticipated her answer-"then we could do better than prevent Sauron from overcoming Middle Earth. We could be the ones to wield it and destroy him."  
  
Gandalf overheard and shook his head somberly. "Your goals would begin as innocent as thus, but soon you would begin to crave more power. Banish those thought from your head now, for before too long the ring will begin calling to you."  
  
Lithêl put in place an innocent mask over her face and glanced quickly at 'Frodo', then stared. It was there. In the fall, the ring had fallen from the hobbit's shirt and was hanging in plain view. Lithêl tried to look away, but she could hear it. It was in her head-begging her to right the timeline by taking her rightful place as its bearer. A hand clamped down upon her shoulder, shaking her out of the trance.  
  
"Greater than you have fallen to its power. Do not look at it, nor covet it, for it brings naught but destruction," murmured Aragorn. Not bothering to notice whether she would heed his words, he stalked over to 'Frodo', reprimanding him for displaying the ring so. Three words into his tirade his eyes glazed over and he stumbled away, mumbling incomprehensibly. Lithêl tried to appear nonchalant about the oddness of the situation, as none of the others were remarking on it. Once Aragorn was gone, 'Frodo' turned to enter the forest, motioning for Lithêl to follow. She did.  
  
When they were a few hundred yards in-far enough that no one else would hear, but not so far they would get lost, Beatrix turned to her true form. Lithêl had to force herself to seem surprised and gasp, but she backed up instinctively, ready to run. Beatrix seized her wrist. "Wait-I will not hurt you."  
  
Lithêl was skeptical, but forced herself to calm down. Beatrix didn't know who she was, not yet. With any luck it would remain that way, but not if she gave away that she knew Beatrix. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Beatrix." The 'Sue fingered the ring lovingly. "I am an enchantress of great power, but I have been weakened by that fellowship of men. I must cling to that other form to prevent more harm from befalling me."  
  
Lithêl tried to nod understandingly, but there the ring was. The one ring. The one...  
  
"-Bring it to Mordor, of course, but I won't drop it into that volcano thing. Instead I'll have to gain control of Sauron. That one might be a bit harder than the rest. Will you help me?"  
  
Lithêl blinked, unsure as to what Beatrix had said, but recognizing the look in her eye. "Of course, m'lady."  
  
Giggling, the impostor resumed her form as Frodo and skipped down to the water's edge to play with Boromir, who was resisting the ring far better than he did in the books.  
  
"Lithêl!" She turned to face the bushes, which were wriggling quite a lot more than they should have been. Out popped the real Frodo's face, along with Farothor's, both of which which were grinning.  
  
"Is that her?" asked Farothor. The other two nodded quickly. "Then let us remove her presence from this plane of existence."  
  
Frodo nodded eagerly, not wanting to carry the ring to Mordor, but likeing even less the idea of what his impersonator would do with it. Only Lithêl looked away.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
Lithêl glanced at Farothor, then at Frodo. "I - there's nothing I can do now. She has to stay until Mordor, then we can take the ring and throw it to the fire."  
  
The canon characters were flabbergasted. " But - but why?" questioned Frodo.  
  
"Everything's so messed up, I'm afraid you won't be able to make it to that place. Many will die that should not." She bowed her head. "Gandalf at this point should have fallen into the darkness. The fellowship should have received parting gifts and lembas from the Lady of the Wood. And. . . . and what should be about to happen is something I'm not sure I could allow."  
  
"What?"  
  
She just shook her head. "Much that once was, is now lost, and much that is now shall never be again."  
  
The two didn't seem to understand her meaning, so she dropped it, smiling wistfully at them. It was amazing how quickly Frodo was recovering from his time spent with the ring. She enjoyed seeing him as he should have been. 'Maybe Beatrix is right. . . at least partially. He shouldn't have to carry that burden. If we do this. . .' She shook her head. The fate of Middle- Earth was supposed to be in Frodo's hands. Besides - what if she took the ring, brought it to Mordor, and then tried to keep it and had no Gollum to bite off her finger? Not that she wanted Gollum to bite off her finger, but it was the same concept.  
  
"Frodo, Farathor. . . . You should leave now. I don't want her to discover you."  
  
Frodo frowned, but walked away, motioning for Farathor to follow. Once they were out of range of Lithêl, Frodo grinned. "Follow me."  
  
*** As Lithêl already half-expected, Boromir survived the battle against the Uruk-hai. Strangely enough, the hobbits Merry and Pippin were allowed to be taken away, perhaps because of Beatrix's lack of attention to them. Lithêl seriously doubted if they gotten to have any say thus far in the story. Unfortunately, once their absence was noticed, she was swift to proclaim that she would follow. Had someone asked her, Lithêl would have said that Beatrix just wanted to see Helm's Deep and Minus Tirith. Faramir would be there.  
  
As to how Boromir had survived, it was not clear. Several of the fellowship insisted he was not, and even Boromir believed he was merely a ghost until Beatrix, using her persuasive 'Sue powers, taught them otherwise. Bored, Lithêl wandered to the river, where their boats were still lying tipped over. She blinked. Two figures were already there. She blinked again. It was Frodo and. . . . Sam? But wasn't he - no, thinking back, she hadn't seen him for a while, since before Boromir 'died'.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
The two hobbits didn't hear her, and now she saw why - Frodo was in a boat, and moving across the river. Sam was attempting to follow. She held her breathe, hoping that canon would hold true in this case.  
  
It did. Frodo plunged his arm into the water, grabbing the other and pulling him up from almost certain drowning. They glanced back quickly at her, then continued rowing to the other side of the Anduin.  
  
"But. . . . how? Wasn't Beatrix controlling. . . ?"  
  
"Sam's love of the ringbearer has righted things once more." Aragorn turned to face the 'Sue. "She will notice the ring's absence soon. You should leave before then."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Follow them - you, for now at least, seem to be the only one who is not swayed by its power. Hurry and protect them and the ring from her. Prevent her from returning them."  
  
Lithêl nodded, morphing back to Akki's shape. With one last glance at the ranger, she disappeared through what seemed to be a rip in the air. 


	8. The Breaking of the 'Sues

"Hi guywoah! Seira! Hi!" Akki quickly slipped back into her old carefree attitude with ease. "Where've you been? I see you learned how to make plotholes."  
  
Seira raised an eyebrow and stepped the rest of the way out of her plothole. "Ummm, yeah. I've been in Lothlorien." She took in the scene of Sam staring at them, Frodo staring at Akki, and Akki grinning and bouncing slightly and sighed. "Have you been in Moria all this time?"  
  
Akki hesitated. "Uh. . . . yeah. I mean no! Of course not! I've been in. . . . Valinor! Yes. That's it. Valinor. Yep. Mhm."  
  
"You've been in Moria all this time."  
  
"Yeah," admitted Akki, hanging her head. She sniffed. "But the Balrog was so cute!"  
  
Seira shook her head and nodded to the hobbits. "Hi. Remember us?"  
  
They nodded. "Unfortunately."  
  
The 'Sues cringed. Were they really that bad? Then Akki grinned, blushing. "So I guess that makes me really important then for you to have remembered me for all these years."  
  
Frodo blinked. Could this possibly be the same girl as before? He shook his head. "It was only a few weeks."  
  
"Oh." Akki pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. "In that case. . . . I suppose. . . ."  
  
Everyone watched in amazement. She was actually going to say something to indicate she had half a brain!  
  
"I got trapped in a weird time warp which of course was all a part of Sarmin's evil plan!" She sniffed. "It's so hard being a main character."  
  
The trio sweatdropped.  
  
"Perhaps we should continue towards Mordor now," mumbled Sam.  
  
Seira nodded, watching Akki dance about gesturing wildly to explain how someone named Sarmin was making all sorts of conspiracies happen around her. "Yeah. I think that might be a good idea."  
  
***  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Aragorn cringed, yet quickly recovered, gazing adoringly at the 'Sue. He hadn't yet fallen victim to the fake Frodo's powers yet, but unless he kept up his act, she would remedy this. "Perhaps, Frodo, the ring, being treacherous indeed, has slipped off, only to find a quicker route to Sauron."  
  
Boromir nodded subtly. He could feel a distant pull on his mind - Beatrix attempting to bring him back under her spell - but it didn't bother him. He knew somehow that he should have died in that battle, and that he lived made him capable of resisting the 'Sue's powers.  
  
"I need it. Go find it - now!"  
  
Boromir sighed and grabbed 'Frodo's' shoulders. They should be finding the Halflings, not worrying about the ring when it was well on its way to Mount Doom with the other two hobbits and hopefully that other girl. "It might be that the orcs we fought with not a few moments ago have taken it. They also seem to have stolen several of our member if you will notice."  
  
Beatrix glanced around, finally realizing that Sam, Lithêl, Merry, and Pippin had all disappeared. Instantly her mind flashed to Sam. She hated that hobbit almost as much as Frodo, and while she wasn't sure about the girl, she knew Merry and Pippin were supposed to be gone. Sam was the only canon character that was unaccounted for - without Frodo crossing the river, he should still be here. She nodded. "It's possible that the ring has found its way from me. . . . and while I find it more likely that it was stolen, we shall follow the orcs nonetheless." Her eyes narrowed. "We will find it, and bring it to Gondor. Further decisions shall wait until then."  
  
Boromir nodded and, trying not to grimace, allowed her to wrap an arm around him and kiss him. It wasn't that he minded it looking like Frodo was kissing him - far stranger had happened before - it was that he was completely disgusted by the girl inside of the hobbit's body. He prayed Faramir never encountered her. A quick glance at Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas proved that he was not alone in his opinion of the 'Sue.  
  
They were off.  
  
***  
  
Elenëar frowned, studying the ocean. Somehow she was unable to cross it, although she should be able to create a simple portal. She rolled her eyes. Akki thought she was so special to be able to do that. Again she concentrated, picturing a rip before her that would lead to Valinor. Yet again nothing happened. Shaking her head, she trotted across the beach. As time went on, she grew more powerful. It was all a matter of time.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Akki!" Seira frowned at the girl lagging behind her so much. "If you're really that tired of walking, why don't you create a plot hole or something?"  
  
Akki shook her head. "Why don't you? You're the one who needs practice after all."  
  
"That'd be messing with the canon even more. We should still be in Lothlorien."  
  
Akki shrugged, glancing at Frodo. "Who cares? Gandalf is still with the Fellowship, Boromir is still alive. . . . Why should it matter if we stop a few more people from dying? Maybe then Theoden won't be so messed up, and Eowyn'll still have her family." With a slight shrug, the air before her began shimmering. "Frodo? Sam? We're taking a short-cut to Mount Doom. Anyone have a problem with that - you can stay here."  
  
Seira stared at Akki. What happened to her? "How - how do you know that Boromir isn't dead?"  
  
Akki shook her head. "Are you going?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The shimmer grew brighter until before them was the volcano. Seira hesitated a moment before stepping through, followed by Sam and Frodo. Akki was last, sealing the air behind her but. . . .  
  
"What happened?"  
  
They were in nothing. All around them was a pale white light, and they seemed to be floating somehow.  
  
"I don't know. Where's - Akki!"  
  
Frodo dashed to a black spot in the light, closely followed by the other two. They reached it, the ringbearer crouching down next to it. It was a girl, but not Akki, or Lithêl. It was the girl he'd seen only briefly before - the girl with brown hair and eyes with no powers or distinguishing characteristics.  
  
"Akki. . . . Akki! Are you all right?" Seira shook her, but nothing happened. "Maybe, maybe I can get us out." She closed her eyes, trying to imagine the same shimmer Akki had made. "Nothing. I don't know where we are, but it's somewhere only Akki can get us out of since she got us here."  
  
The ring. Sam glanced at the trinket and back at the girl. They were trapped here until she gained enough energy to return to her Mary-Sue state. "Give her the ring Frodo."  
  
The hobbit staggered back, suspiciously staring at his friend.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, there's no other choice! It has the power she needs. Besides, I don't think you need to let her wear it - holding it seems to do a good enough job on everyone else." Sam bit his lip. Already his master was growing too attached to the golden band. "She'll give it back. You know her."  
  
Reluctantly, Frodo nodded, taking off the ring. For a moment he hesitated, but quickly threw the chain with the ring on it at the prone body. It hit.  
  
Everything turned black, save for a small glow emitting from Akki's chest. She blinked slowly then, with a sigh, closed her eyes again. As they slid shut, the surrounding area transformed into rocky terrain, only a few days' walking past where they had just been.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Seira's eyes narrowed. "We continue. The important thing is to destroy the ring."  
  
Frodo shook his head, though he snatched the ring back from Akki's limp form. "We can't do that! You said it yourself - we're weeks ahead of schedule! We can keep here for the time being until she's healed enough to walk again."  
  
Seira looked to Sam for help, but he said nothing.  
  
"Fine. We can give her two days before we have to start again. I don't know how long it'll take whoever tried to kill you before to try again."  
  
"Thank you." 


End file.
